


Return of the SQUIP

by Have_a_nice_day, whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jeremy being a bit dumb, Jeremy/Michael if you squint, M/M, Michael is in here but like only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: On a very, very hot summer day, Jeremy is in need of some sort of drink. He gets one, but doesn't think about the consequences too much.





	Return of the SQUIP

It was the middle of summer. Heat soaked through the walls like it was a ginormous ghost, causing the house to be sweltering whether the air conditioning was on or off. Jeremy was lying on his bed in his boxers, over the blankets and with a fan on either side of him blowing cool air into the air around him. While Jeremy was happy with not moving for about 10 years or so, his body demanded some sort of drink, preferably a cold one.

So, with utter displeasure, Jeremy rolled his body towards the edge of the bed and pulled himself into a sitting position on it, groaning loudly and stretching his arms above his head. He sat lazily in front of the fan for about a minute. Finally, he got up and fumbled his way over to his bedroom door. 

When he reached the kitchen, he was already sweating profusely. Jeremy couldn’t even think properly at this point. He stumbled to the refrigerator clumsily. With a strong pull, he opened the door to the fridge, peering into it deliriously. The only drink in it was Mountain Dew. Jeremy pulled a can out and popped the cap before he could even think about the possible consequences. Michael still would not approve. Throwing his head back, he chugged the soda with a determination that he hadn’t had since he decided to turn off the SQUIP. 

Speaking of the SQUIP, a peculiar sound rattled through Jeremy’s skull like a bull. It sounded like… a computer powering up?

“Shit!” Jeremy exclaimed, “shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” He kept repeating it quietly, over and over, pacing around his kitchen. Fear spread through his body slowly, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver to run down his spine. Then, everything was quiet again. He held his breath, standing completely still, waiting.

“Hello again Jeremy. It seems that I'm back online.” A calm, jarring, voice filled Jeremy’s mind.

“Shut up! You weren't supposed to come back, go away.” 

“You brought me back!” The SQUIP exclaimed, sounding about as much frustrated as a computer could. 

“I didn't mean to!” Jeremy whisper-yelled, trying not to alert anyone of his presence in the kitchen. He scrambled to his room, searching for his phone.

Urgently, he called a number he knew very well.

“Hello?” A groggy, familiar voice floated into his ear.

“Hey Michael,” Jeremy stuttered nervously, “do you, by any chance, have any of that Mountain Dew Red left?”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't do descriptions you guys I am very sorry


End file.
